Let the Rain Fall
by HylianHero128
Summary: A few drops from the sky can trigger a lot of emotions from people. Feelings of joy, sadness, peace, stress. It can bring out the best in people, and the worst. But it also has a strange power to bring people closer together. ZeLink, RoyPeach, MarthSamus


First off, this is no way related to the Hilary Duff song _Come Clean_, even if the title might suggest that. So, no, this is not a songfic, or anything of the sort. No offence, but i hate HD, and I think come clean is _the most_ retarded song ever. it doesn't even make sense.

Now, i wrote this short story because I love the rain. It's a very magical thing, and I just love sitting outside and getting completely drenched in it. Aaand, since it's raining so much, i was inspired to write this.

This is a story about love, and how small things can make that love stronger. It's about perspective, and how you look at things. What could be a miserable muddy day for oen person could be a calming day of peace for another. And, it's about how people can appreciate the same thing in so many different ways.

Hopefully, some of you can relate to this story, and I really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Let the Rain Fall  
**_By: HylianHero128_

A steady drip of water fell onto Link's cap as he sat under a dwindling tree. With arms crossed and eyes closed, he listened to the soft rush of the showering rainfall. It was a wondrous sound to Link; a melody to his ears. It was almost like a thousand little voices whispering a song to him. From every surface the rain touched rang a new sound, that echoed in harmony.

Link could spend an eternity in this blissful state, being serenaded by a chorale of rain.

But a blissful eternity was a lovely pipe dream and nothing more. Link would sooner or later have to leave the rain for drier quarters. Naturally, he chose later, but fate rolled a different number for him. The delicate sounds of the rain were interrupted by a much harsher sound.

o-o-o

Sloshing through the sodden landscape was a sulking redhead in search of his wayward friend. Why anyone would elect to stay outside to get absolutely drenched was beyond him, but Roy always did have a particular dislike for the rain. To his frustration, the showers made for a very limited field of vision, which didn't help any in his search for Link. He tried to scan his surroundings, but it was useless. His search would be fruitless if he limited himself to his vision alone, so he drew in a breath and called out.

o-o-o

Link cringed as a loud, hoarse voice bellowed through the crisp air. He recognized it instantly as the voice of Roy, who was seemingly developing a cold. He didn't budge though. He would try to enjoy his peaceful retreat for as long as he could. As Roy's squelching footfalls slowly crescendoed, Link still did not stir. He would wait until Roy had to drag him away, if it came to that. Sooner than Link had hoped, Roy had found him.

"Found you!" He said triumphantly.

Link still sat motionless, which drew an annoyed groan from Roy.

"Why do you sit out here in the rain. Aren't you afraid of getting sick or something?"

"No." The blonde replied simply.

Roy grumbled. "Well I am. So come on!" He took hold of Link's forearm and tried to hoist him up. It proved futile.

Link's mouth stretched into a small smirk as Roy heaved and grunted. The only part of Link that moved was the arm currently in Roy's grasp, and it looked as though it was going to stay that way. Suddenly, Roy let out a shriek, and before he knew it, he was on flat on the ground, splattered with mud. Link finally opened his eyes and burst out laughing. Roy, however, was fuming.

"Great!" He cried sarcastically. "Fantastic! Now I'm all wet and muddy!" He planted his boots firmly into the ground, splashing himself with more mud, and stood up. He glowered down at Link. "Up!"

Link simply smiled back. He leaned his back on the tree trunk and folded his arms again.

"Don't you dare close your eyes again!" Roy exclaimed. "Or I'll splash you with mud!"

While Link was almost ready to let Roy have at it, he reminded himself that Zelda had just washed his tunic. It would be his head if so much as a speck of dirt landed on it. Reluctantly, he pulled himself up. Roy breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to walk away, Link following.

"I don't know why you do it." Roy said, exasperated. "What's so special about the rain?"

"It's calming." Link said. Roy obviously did not hear the some music Link did when the sky chose to shower. "Let's me escape."

"The only escaping I want to do is out of this storm!" Roy cried. He hastened his pace as the golden-lit windows of the mansion shone through the bleakness. "I'll bet it's toasty warm inside."

While Link enjoyed the coolness of the outside, the prospect of a crackling fire inside was a welcome change. Soon the pair found themselves walking atop the cobblestones leading to the front door. Roy leapt up the few steps and threw the door open, a sound of great satisfaction escaping his mouth. Link shut the door behind him. Peach poked her head out from around a corner.

"Oh you found Link!' She said happily as the two wiped their feet off. "I'll get you boys some hot cocoa. Meet us in the lounge?"

"Sure." Link said, shaking the water out of his hair like a dog.

"Aaah!" Roy cried as he shielded his face. Peach giggled, and Roy shot her a glare. "I'm going upstairs to change first."

"All right." Peach said. Link joined her, and they left for the lounge.

Roy grumbled as he stomped down the hallway to the staircase. He hoped there were some dry, clean clothes in his room for him to change into. The steps creaked as he climbed them. He reached the top and made his way to his room. He ran his hand through his hair as he walked. It was soaked with mud. Roy grumbled again. _I'm gonna need a shower_. He entered his room, and promptly pulled his cape off. It fell to the floor in a wet heap. He took off his shoulder gaurds, and reached to his side to unfasten the straps of his breastplate. He pulled it over his head, and let his armour clatter to the floor to join his cape. He sat on a chair on the other side of the room and tried to pull his boots off. It took a bit of work, but he was able to pry them off eventually. Roy then started to unbutton his tunic and pulled it off. As Roy peeled off his shirt, he heard the door creak open. He turned his head, and he saw Peach standing there. She shut the door behind her and walked up to Roy. Lacing her arms around his waist, she looked up into his brilliant blue eyes. His skin prickled at the warmth of Peach. Without a word, they both leaned their heads together and locked lips. It wasn't long before Roy was heated up. Peach ran her hands through his matted, tangled hair, as Roy caressed her hips. He delved into her mouth, holding nothing back. It was sweet with chocolate, something Peach knew drove Roy mad. They finally broke apart, chests heaving and sweat forming on their brows.

"Do you have any idea how hot you looked standing here half-naked, drenched, and covered with mud?" Peach asked Roy breathlessly.

"Was it anything compared to that kiss?" Roy breathed back. Peach did not answer, and instead leaned in to kiss him once more. Roy gently pushed Peach and guided her toward the bed. Her calves met the mattress, and the two tumbeled onto the bed, not breaking their lustful kiss. Somehow, Roy's hands found the laces on Peach's dress, and he got to work untying them, as Peach's hands disappeared into Roy's pants. It wasn't long - but it felt long enough for them - until all their garments lay strewn on the floor. Roy had Peach pinionned to the bed, and the room was silent except for their breathing and the rain pelting the window.

"What now?" Peach asked Roy mischieviously.

"What now?" Roy repeated. "I'm sure you know what happens now." A grin spread across his face.

"Then please." Peach purred. "Do tell." Her sentence was punctuated with a gasp, and she moaned softly.

Roy was still grinning as he slowly broke down the last barrier. "Let actions speak for themselves."

o-o-o

Link was snuggled up close to Zelda, with a blanket wrapped around him.

"Honestly!" Zelda said. "You're going to catch pneumonia if you keep sitting outside in the rain."

Link took a sip of his hot chocolate. "I'm tough, Zelda. I wont catch a cold."

Zelda wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's shoulders and squeezed him tight. "That's what you think. Drink up."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Link said, rolling his eyes. "Love you too."

Zelda smiled, and kissed Link on the head. The two sat in a peaceful silence, as they listened to the rain clattering against the big bay window.

"It's nice, the rain." Link finally said.

"Yes." Zelda said. "But I like the sun better. It's warmer." She sipped her tea.

"Yeeah..." Link said. "But then I can't use 'keeping you warm' as an excuse to hug you."

Zelda laughed. "You don't need an excuse to hug me, silly!"

"But it's funner to hug when it's raining!"

"'Funner' is it? Why's that?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know. It just is. When it's raining out, and it's dark and chilly, it's nice to just have someone you can hug!"

"Hmm. I guess I see what you mean." Zelda said.

"Well, that calls for a hug!" Link set down his mug and spread his arms out wide. Zelda giggled.

"You're such a goof." She opened her arms too and hugged Link. He squeezed her tightly, and she laughed. "Stop it!"

"Nooo!" Link sang. "I'm never letting you go! Ever!"

"But you must!" Zelda giggled.

"Why?"

"So we can hug again later!" She tried to let go, but Link clinged for a few more moments. Finally, he let her go, and she got up.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I hear a warm, soft bed and a good book calling my name. Care to join?"

"Only if I can snuggle up to you while you read to me." Link said as he stood.

Zelda smiled. "Deal."

"Yay!" Link took Zelda's hand, and the two walked up to her bedroom.

o-o-o

Marth had his face pressed to the window as he solemnly watched the landscape drown in water. There was, in his opinion, no sight more depressing than a cloud-filled sky and a cascade of rain. So much like the tears he had shed over the loved ones he had lost, the drops of rain filled Marth with anguish and sorrow. The clouds, dark and heavy, were like Marth's broken heart. If only he could stand out in to rain and let it wash away his misery. If only he could purge himself of the demons lurking within him. If only he could go back to a time and place where the sun shone bright, and life felt meaningful.

But what was the point of 'in only's If only the whole world was at peace. If only poverty ended. If only, if only, if only. It was meaningless. Wishing for something would not make it happen. There were some things in life that were meant to stay unchanged, no matter how much grief came from it.

It was a fact Marth had tried to accept, but trying and succeeding were two very different things. And so Marth sat in the bay window, dismally overlooking the darkening grounds. He was so occupied with that, that he hadn't noticed a certain bounty hunter enter the room.

"Hello Marth."

Marth turned to face the intruder. It was Samus. He mumbled an almost inaudible greeting, then turned to face the window once more. Samus moved away from the doorway and sat down beside Marth.

"Rain got you down?"

Marth nodded.

"I see..." Samus said. With nothing left to say, she too looked out the window. "It's not all that bad you know."

"_I_ think so." Marth mumbled. What would Samus know? A lot less than Marth, that was certain. "It's terrible."

"Well every cloud has a silver lining." Samus said optimistcally. "Even if you can't see it."

Math sighed. He was in no mood for silly sayings. He wished Samus would just leave him alone; she wasn't helping at all. To his surprise, Samus got up and left. Maybe she took a hint. Marth sat in silence once more, with a feeling a guilt slowly filling him up. It wasn't very nice of Marth to think such things, especially when Samus was only trying to cheer him up. Curiously enough, Samus returned. She sat down beside Marth again.

"Brought you some hot chocolate."

Marth turned his head, and saw Samus was holding out a mug of hot chocolate, with a marshmallow bobbing on the surface. He took it from her silently, and took a sip. He set it down, and Samus giggled.

"What?" Marth asked.

"You have a milk mustache." Samus replied. She pulled out a compact and handed it to marth. He opened it up and took a look, and for the first time in ages, Marth smiled.

Samus was laughing softly beside him, and coupled with his mustached self staring back at him, Marth couldn't help but laugh too. It started out as a quiet chuckle, and slowly, it escalated. The longer he looked at himself, the funnier it seemed, and the louder he laughed. Soon he Samus were doubled over, laughing at the top of their lungs, clutching their sides and tearing. They laughed until they couldn't breathe and their stomachs ached. Marth looked into Samus shimmering eyes, and suddenly the tears lining her lashes meant something totally different to him. She smiled at him and took his hand. Where she was leading him, he did not know, but he was willing to let her lead the way. She pulled him down the hall and through the front door into the pouring rain.

"Where are we going?" Marth called over the rain.

"Who cares?" Samus called back. She ran out past the cobblestone path and over the grassy grounds. Marth followed her, as rain splattered his face. Samus jumped and cartwheeled around, throwing her arms in the air and letting the rain drench her. Marth timidly watched through his sopping bangs. What on earth was Samus doing? She ran up to him, giggling like mad and took his hand again.

"Care for a dance?" She said jubiantly. Marth eyed her questioningly, but obliged nonetheless. Samus took Marth's other hand and placed it on her waist, and she placed her other arm on his shoulder. She hummed a waltz as she pulled him around. "You're very graceful." She teased.

He smiled back at her as the two hopped around. Samus dropped one of Marth's hands and spun out. He pulled her back in and held her close.

"You're quite light on your feet as well." He murmured. He placed both hands on her hips and lifted her up, as she laughed out loud. She tilted her head back to catch a raindrop on her tongue. "How's it taste?" Marth asked from below. He lowered her down. She looked up at him and smiled at him playfully.

"Want a taste?" She stood on her toes to bring her head closer to Marth's, so close he could feel her warm breath on his lips. Marth was about to close in when Samus pulled away. She winked at him and splashed away. "Gotta catch me!"

Marth grinned, and was soon hot on Samus' trail. She darted from behind trees and rocks as Marth chased after. Finally, when it sounded like Marth had given up, Samus poked her head from around a broad tree trunk. She looked left and right, but she didn't see Marth. A pair of hands grasped her waist and she shrieked.

"Got you!" Cried the voice of Marth. Samus turned to face him and laughed.

"Fiiine." She leaned in and placed her lips on Marth's, grabbing his soaked locks and running her hands through them. Marth held Samus' body close to his own as they embraced. Samus slowly pulled back and stared deep into Marth's sapphire eyes. Their hot breath formed clouds of mist in the cold air. She smiled up at him. Suddenly, Marth pulled away and lead Samus up a small hill. At its peak, they both fell onto their backs and stared up at the raining heavens. Samus smiled.

"I told you it wasn't so bad." She said.

Marth grasped Samus' hand and held it over his heart. "You're my silver lining, Samus."

Samus laughed. "And your my big, grumpy stormcloud."

Marth propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Samus. "Big and grumpy am I? Would a big, grumpy stormcloud do _this?"_ He grasped Samus' sides and started to tickle her, and she started to scream and squirm uncontrollably.

"S-stop!" She laughed. "You nutcase!" With difficulty, she grabbed Marth and started to tickle him as well. This he was not expecting, and his elbow slipped, letting his body fall on top of Samus. They lay there in a heap, laughing like madmen in the pouring rain. They would not know how long they'd stay there. But it be a long time, and they only headed inside when the wind turned the night icy cold.

o-o-o

There was a bit of a party going on when Samus and Marth entered the mansion. The occasion?

"Do we need an occasion?" Link asked mirthfully. He lead the two to the party, as they dried themselves off with some towels. The trio found themselves in a large room decked out in fall colours. There, all the smashers were gathered. They were eating, and laughing, and dancing, and just having a good time. Link rejoined Zelda, who was on the dancefloor, swinging to the lively music. Seated at the numurous tables were some of the others, including Roy and Peach, who were enjoying some pumpkin pie. Samus and Marth decided they'd join them, and have some delectable treats.

As the thunder roared outside, and the rain rattled the windows, the smashers celebrated indoors. They celebrated the togetherness and friendship that was strong strong between them, even through the bleak and unfriendly weather. Now was no time for moping or sulking. Let the rain fall! It would only bring the smashers closer.

**THE END**

* * *

unlike some of you luckier individuals, I no longer have MS Word. yes, terrible. I am NOTHING without AutoCorrect!! so please forgive any spelling errors or punctuation. this story was written in WordPad.

this story really demonstrates what a simple thing like rain can mean for different people. For Link, it means peace and serenity. For Roy it means a cold and a muddy pair of boots. For Peach, it means hot, sweaty, muddy men in bed. For Zelda, it means hot chocolate and cuddling. For Marth, it means angst and emo-ness. And samus? Spontaneousness (thats a word, i looked it up!)

For me? It means a little bit of all those things (minus muddy Roy in bed), and maybe that's why i wrote it. I think there's a little bit of Link in everyone ,and a little bit of Marth, and Samus, and Zelda.

...and for the special ones, a little bit of Peach too.

So yeah, i really hope you liked that!


End file.
